One More Sad Song
by Dreamer Dreaming of a Dream
Summary: Every memory -every savoring moment- that was spent with him made her realize that it was memories worth living. Gabriel/OC


One More Sad Song

Summary: Every memory -every savoring moment- that was spent with him made her realize that it was memories worth living. Gabriel/OC

* * *

_Alex,_

_If you're reading this then that means that I'm dead. Surprised? I'm not. I knew it would happen at some point. It was only a matter of time..._

_But I'm not here to talk about when or how I was gonna go. No, this note talks about how much I love you. Yeah, weird huh? An angel falling in love with a human? Absurd. But it's true._

_You made me feel free. Like I didn't have to answer to anybody. You gave me choices for me to choose. And on my own, I chose them. You let me make mistakes on my own. I wasn't caged. No, not with you. With you, we rebelled together. Against both of our fathers._

_Remember when we first met? You were only a little thing. A small kid. About six or so. And you were pointing a shotgun at my vessels heart with the most serious face I have ever seen on a six year old. You demanded to whom I was and just scoffed when I told you. Heck! You even took a shot at me. Of course it didn't do anything but com'on! You shot me! An angel! And you did it with a stone cold expression! _

_But hey, it took some time to convince you, but it was worth it. Just to see you smile that little smile and utter the words, "Okay, I believe you." It made me feel..._

_Anyways, you had asked me once if angels could die. I answered yes and that only fueled you to ask me where do they go. Do they go back to Heaven? Do they get sent to purgatory? Do they go to Hell? Where the hell do they go, Gabe? And I answered you with a "I'm not too sure." Well, I wasn't sure. Still not. I have no idea where they go. Never asked a dead angel. Maybe someday you'll meet up with one and then you can ask them. Now I have a question for you, Al. I answered all of yours, now you have to answer mine. _

_What is the true reason why you left you normal life behind? _

_And don't try to sell yourself some bullshit. I know you Alex. I know you like the back of my hand. Inside and out. I know the thoughts that you think everyday. I know the choices that you are going to think. When it comes to you, I know everything about you, Alex. So please, with my last wish, don't lie to yourself. Or more importantly, me._

_I always knew that you were strong, sweetheart, but we both know that there is only so much a human souls can take before it starts crumbling. _

_There is only so much for you to carry. _

_I just want you to be safe. I always want you to be safe. You were always asking me why I nagged you for going on hunts. It was because I was worried for you. I didn't ever want to see get hurt. It made me feel like I was useless when you got hurt. _

_You always said that you didn't need me for everything. You said that you were a grown woman and not some kid. Did you not think that I didn't know that you were a grown woman. Oh I noticed. Every damn day, Alex. And I chastised myself for all the inappropriate thoughts that raced through my head when I saw or even thought of you! Dammit, Al. You don't realize what kind of affect you had on me. _

_You had asked me why I always came back and I had answered that you were just a human that I was assigned to. You wouldn't believe how much it crushed me to see that look flicker on your face. I just wanna let you know that I didn't mean it. To tell you the truth, I wasn't even assigned to be your Guardian Angel. No I chose you all on my own. And I have no idea why, either. _

_Anyways, if you're reading this then I just want you to know that you mean everything to me, Alex. And I just want you to be safe. But I know that you'll go against it. You'll go on a killing spree and try to find Lucifer..._

_I want you to promise me something, Al. Just -whatever you do- don't go after Lucifer. You won't stand a chance. _

_I don't want you to die._

_I love you, Alexandria. _

_And I always will. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gabriel _

Alex clutched the letter to her chest, tears leaking from her eyes. Her heart thumped painfully within her chest. She only felt like she was half there and half somewhere else. She didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. It was because he was dead.

Gabriel was dead.

"Dammit Gabe. You wasn't-" She choked on a sob. "You wasn't suppose to die." Her teeth dug into her bottom lip. A metallic flavor filled her mouth as something warm dripped down her chin. She didn't care. She just didn't care anymore. She didn't care what happened to her. She just wanted it all to stop. The pain, the tears, the images of her and Gabe flashing through her head-

She just wanted it all to stop.

"Gabe..." A small, sad smile appeared on her face as she looked as the picture of Gabriel and herself. They were sitting beside each other in a bar with huge ass smiles on their faces. Hers was a drunken smile that was sloppily painted upon her face while his was a mischievous but genuine one.

"You ask me why I left..." She paused, really letting the truth fall from her lips. "It's because I couldn't stand living a normal life and risk forgetting you. I couldn't risk falling out of... Oh Gabe." She lightly touched the photograph. "You were suppose to live. To live by my side and call me out on my mistakes." She clamped her eyes tightly, shaking her head. "I loved you." A chuckled left her lips as her dark eyes rolled in their sockets. "Who am I kidding, I still do. I still love you Gabriel."

Her eyes returned to the letter and photograph. Every memory of her and the archangel raced through her head, every savoring moment that was filled with that angel was a memory worth living.

Alex lifted her head up at the ceiling. "I promise I won't stop until I find some way of bringing you back Gabriel... I promise."

* * *

**So this was just a one-shot between Gabriel and Alex... Well a letter that Gabriel wrote for Alex but still. And I just thought that Alex needed to be tortured a little with Gabe's death. Oh and my friend has officially called Gabriel and Alex "Galex". She ships them hard. And I do to, somewhat. Review if you like and tell me what you think. **


End file.
